1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a switch control unit for controlling an automatic power-off function of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer server system often includes multiple standard servers mounted in a server cabinet. When a side door of the server cabinet of the computer server system is opened by a user, the computer server system automatically powers off, thereby protecting the user's personal safety.
However, some professional staff require the computer server system to remain on when such staff access the computer server system. For example, certain maintenance operations must be carried out while the computer server system is powered on. When the side door of the computer server system is opened for maintenance operations by professional staff, and the computer server system automatically powers off, this inconveniences the professional staff. In addition, the work efficiency of the professional staff is reduced.
What is desired, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.